A Night Under the Palm Tree
by YOUDONTKNOWTHiSWRiTER
Summary: Haruhi X Hikaru. read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: YOUDONTKNOWTHiSWRiTER doesn't own Ouran or its characters.

**A Night Under the Palm Tree**

YOUDONTKNOWTHiSWRiTER

Prologue

¤¤¤

**Girl's POV**

I stare at the beautiful and tall palm tree as its leaves slowly fall down and crash with the light from the pale moon and I sit down and the warmth of the tree trunk crept through my spine, the winter breeze sweeping through the strands of my hair. The was wind was powerful, but nonetheless, I stayed there, my eyes were too busy looking up the sky until it sat on a falling letter. I stretched out my hand and took it. As I opened it, I took a sight of neat and clear handwriting on the cherry blossom scented blue paper. The paper had cherry blossom petals that looked like they were falling down as a design. I read out loud,

"_Dearest reader,_

_While I'm writing this down, know that I'm looking up at the sunset, as the clouds slowly turn yellow, sitting beneath a beautiful and tall palm tree._

_Let me introduce myself as anonymous for I cannot bear to tell my name due to unexplainable reasons. First know that this man who is writing has auburn hair, golden brown eyes, fair skin, and a rather stoic face._

_I write this letter for I'm afraid to express who I really am. What people see me as isn't really what I am inside, people expect so much from me, that all I ever did was to reach up to their expectations, I never got the chance to do what I wanted to do, I never told anybody what I truly feel, even the closest person to my heat never knew what it was like to be me…"_

I stopped and raised my head up and looked up the sky as the stars blinks at me. I thought that whoever wrote this was very good with his words, like e was a host but this person was secretively lonely, like nobody really saw him for who he truly was though many people surrounded him. I looked back at the paper and continued,

"…_If you have time after reading this, I pray that you will be able to write back to me and tell me about yourself. Let me be your reservoir, and let me have you as mine, too. Beneath the tree trunk, I have carved a hole which I had put this letter in, if you will be able to reply, I'm most gladly you place it there._

_Hoping for your most consideration,_

_Anonymous."_

¤¤¤

**Boy's POV**

It was almost night time as I sat beneath the palm tree. I looked at the tree trunk and got my pocket knife from my right pocket as I started to carve out a hole on the lowest part of the trunk. I kept my pocket knife and got my letter from my other pocket and placed it into the hole. I looked up at the sky and slightly smiled as I stood up and stretched out my arms.

"_What could happen to my letter?" _I quietly whispered as I started on my way back home.

¤¤¤

**Prologue Ended.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: YOUDONTKNOWTHiSWRiTER doesn't own Ouran or its characters.

**A Night Under the Palm Tree**

YOUDONTKNOWTHiSWRiTER

Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love**

¤¤¤

"Haruhi!" shouted the twins in unison.

Haruhi was almost to her chair when Hikaru and Kaoru's voice overtook her ears. She slowly turned around as Kaoru jumped at her, making her let go of her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haruhi! I didn't mean to!" Kaoru retorted as he bent over and helped Haruhi pick her things up. He was about to stand up when he saw a blue stationary and picked it up, noticing familiar handwriting on it.

He slowly opened it and was about to read when Haruhi jumpred at him and took the letter from his head.

"Kaoru! You can't just open my things! My things are—"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he ran towards his twin brother.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's voice faded away as he tried to reach Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru pushed Haruhi away and hugged Kaoru tightly in his hands, "…be careful, Kaoru. You know that I get hurt seeing you get hurt..."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru…"

Mysteriously, petals of roses flew through the air as girls in the background cry out loud, "**Kya! Kya! Kya!**"

Slowly, Hikaru pushed Kaoru's head closer to his and caressed his face.

"**Kya! Kya!**" continued the girls.

Realizing she couldn't take more of the scene, Haruhi sweat dropped and walked out, tightly holding onto the blue stationary.

¤¤¤

**Haruhi's POV**

I started walking away from our classroom since I realized I couldn't take more of this brotherly love.

I tightly held onto the letter that the "_secretive writer"_, "_SW"_ for short, wrote. I realized that it was better to call him that than to call him anonymous.

I wondered what it'll feel like to be him, like, pretending to be somebody I'm not, but I was different, I accepted to pretend, I didn't mind that everybody took me as a boy, his situation was different from mine, he didn't like to be someone he's not.

Would I accept him in my life? Will I ever reply to him? Will I accept this secrets and problems? And will he accept my as I am? These are the questions I cannot fathom in my head.

I started walking down toward the end of the hall, looking for a quiet room to study in.

"Haruhi!" somebody shouted.

I slowly turned around, the letter touching my chest as I hugged it. My eyes took sight of a blue blazer and black slacks running towards me. No. It was Hikaru, his auburn hair swaying with the wind, his golden eyes glowing as the sun hits it's, but why was he running towards me? I was too concentrated with my thoughts that I didn't realize that he was already grasping in front of me.

"Haruhi!" he shouted once again.

"Oh! Uhh… Where's Kaoru?" was all I was able to answer.

He slightly smirked and looked at the letter.

"I left him…"

"You left him? Did you two fight?" I asked confusedly. I never thought Hikaru can leave Kaoru behind for more than 10 seconds…

"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Something strange is happening and I know it. Hikaru would've talked to me with Kaoru, I knew he can have Kaoru know whatever he'll tell me… but why did he leave him?

"What about?" I asked.

"Well… It's about—"

"Haruhi!" interrupted our conversation. We both looked to my right and caught a glimpse if a blonde hurrying toward us.

**Normal POV**

"My lord…" whispered Hikaru in irritation.

"Haruhi! My daughter!" Tamaki snorted as he tried to snuggle Haruhi in his arms.

"Get off me, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi begged as she tried to get the blonde off her.

Hikaru slightly smiled as he looked at both of them struggling.

"Hikaru! Help me, please!" Haruhi retorted.

"Oh, yeah!" Hikaru replied as he tried to pull Haruhi out of Tamaki's grip.

"**Ouch!**

¤¤¤

**Chapter**** Ended.**


End file.
